The entertainment business provides sensory experiences for people in increasingly stimulating ways. Humans ordinarily can hear acoustic signal in an audible range of about 20 Hz to about 20 kHz. A human entertainment experience typically includes these frequencies. Often the entertainment experience will combine audible frequencies with other stimulation, such as a visual experience via lighting, fog and mists, such as via dry ice, and pyrotechnics. However, there is an ongoing effort to provide further stimulation via additional sensory input.
What is needed is a way to stimulate a person's non-auditory senses to perceive a musical performance more immersively.